Eyes, Nose and Lips
by dhita20
Summary: Summary : 'Ada tiga hal yang aku sukai dari mu! Kau tau' – Soonyoung.. SoonHoon/HoZi.. Soonyoung/Hoshi Jihoon/Woozi.. Seventeen Member.. Yaoi, BoysLove, Bl..


[151011]

Tittle : Eyes, Nose, Lips

Main Cast :

– Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi

– Lee Jihoon/Woozi

– OTHER CAST

Rate : T *maybe* xD

Genre : Romance? *entahlah*

Lenght : **ONESHOOT**

.

Summary : 'Ada tiga hal yang aku sukai dari mu! Kau tau?' – Soonyoung

.

 **WARNING!!**

Ini **YAOI** alias **BoysLove** , jadi yang enggak suka tinggal klik close aja oke?. **TYPO(s)** bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, aneh bin ajaib, bahasa kurang dimengerti dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan judul atau cerita ff yng pernah kalian baca. But, ini ciyusann bikinan saya sendiri, hasil imajinasi semata saya sendiri, jadi jika ada kemiripan itu ketidaksengajaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hargain saya!! u.u**

 **Don't bash/?**

 **Don't plagiat/?**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE!!**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!!**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari yang indah. Langit malam disinari sang rembulan dan ditemani oleh banyaknya bintang. Terlihat seorang namja berbadan mungil sedang duduk sendiri di atas blakon kamarnya ditemani kertas khusus untuk membuat lirik lagu, alat tulis, dan minuman coklat panas kesukaannya. Banyak beranggapan dia adalah sang Maknae di grup Boyband Rookie yang bernama Seventeen. Seventeen terdiri dari 13 orang dan mempunyai 3 unit yaitu Performance Unit, HipHop Unit, dan Vocal Unit. Namja berbadan mungil itu berada di Vocal Unit. Jihoon -namja mungil- atau Lee Jihoon mempunyai nama panggung yaitu Woozi.

Jihoon masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Seseorang tersebut adalah Kwon Soonyoung atau Hoshi. Soonyoung berdiri tepat dibelakang Jihoon, dan Jihoon masih belum sadar bahwa Soonyoung ada dibelakangnya.

"Hahhh… Aku sangat menyukai malam ini". Ucap Jihoon sambil menatap indahnya langit Malam dan menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Dan aku lebih menyukai dirimu Jihoon". Sahut Soonyoung yang tepat berada di samping kanan wajah Jihoon dan itu cukup dekat. Refleks Jihoon menoleh kearah kanan dan Jihoon membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Soonyoung yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, hampir saja mereka berciuman kalau saja Jihoon tidak memundurkan/? kepalanya. Wajah Jihoon sempat memerah karena ulah Soonyoung dan dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya seperti semula/?.

"Eiii.. Kau membuatku terkejut! Untuk apa kau kemari?" Ucap Jihoon ketus dan kembali melakukan mari-melihat-indahnya-langit-malam-dan-menulis-lirik-lagu. Soonyoung hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya dan dia duduk tepat disamping Jihoon.

"Aku kesini untuk menemanimu". Jawab Soonyoung penuh percaya diri sambil terus melihat aktifitas Jihoon.

Setelah Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, mereka berdua hanya saling diam. Jihoon masih sibuk dengan lirik lagunya, dan Soonyoung juga sibuk memperhatikan Jihoon dari samping.

"Imut dan sangat manis". Gumam Soonyoung cukup pelan dan Jihoon masih bisa mendengarnya.

'astaga, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Kwon Soonyoung, kau tau jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sekarang' batin Jihoon.

"Ck.. Kau kesini ingin menemaniku atau menggangguku untuk menulis lirik lagu. Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu Kwon Soonyoung". Jihoon tau sejak Soonyoung duduk didekatnya pemuda tampan itu terus memperhatikannya entah karena apa, dan itu membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berfikir untuk pembuatan lirik lagunya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menatapmu? tidak boleh?" Ucap Soonyoung

"Ya, itu tidak boleh. Karena aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk lirik laguku". Jawab Jihoon dan berhadapan langsung dengan Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak berkonsentrasi karena aku?"

"Benar, dan itu karena kau!" Sahut Jihoon

"Itu karena aku? Berarti kau sedang memikirkan aku? benar begitu kan?" Goda Soonyoung dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Eiii, bu-bukan begitu maksudku". Elak Jihoon dan memalingkan wajah supaya Soonyoung tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Jihoon mengambil kertas yang berisikan lirik lagu yang dia buat tadi dan bersiap untuk pergi masuk kedalam. Namun belum sempat Jihoon pergi Soonyoung sudah menggenggam tangan kanannya. Kemudian dengan cepat Soonyoung menarik tengkuk Jihoon dan mencium bibir ranum merah muda milik Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya atas kelakuan Soonyoung, kertas yang Jihoon pegang sedari tadi tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangan kirinya. Hanya sekedar menempel, tidak ada yang memulai untuk mengerakkannya. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung sangat cepat bagi Jihoon. Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya terlebih dahulu. Jihoon hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Soonyoung hanya menampilkan senyum menawannya pada Jihoon.

"Jangan pergi dulu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu Jihoon". Ucap Soonyoung dan menyuruh Jihoon untuk duduk kembali. Sedang Jihoon hanya mematuhi perintah Soonyoung dan kembali duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu bertatap muka dengan Soonyoung.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? bicaralah". Ucap Jihoon normal, walau sebenarnya dia sangat gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari dulu, dari pertama aku melihatmu trainee di agensi dan grup sama. Aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama. Aku menyukai suaramu. Aku menyukai kepandaianmu. Aku menyukai segalanya yang ada pada dirimu". Jawab Soonyoung panjang lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Will You Be My Boyfriend?" lanjut Soonyoung.

"Ne?" mata Jihoon membulat lucu karena kaget.

"Ji? Apa kau menerimanya?" panggil Soonyoung.

"Emm. Yes, I Do". Ucap Jihoon nyaris seperti bisikan. Beruntung Soonyoung bisa membaca gerak bibir Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum senang. Jihoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Jadi kita sekarang berpacaran?" Ucap Soonyoung senang. Dan Jihoon pun hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Soonyoung membawa Jihoon kepelukan hangatnya, Jihoon pun membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Kau tau? Ada tiga hal yang sangat aku sukai pada dirimu!" Ucap Soonyoung sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?" Sahut Jihoon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Pertama, aku bisa melihat Bulan Sabit dan Bintang setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik. Bahkan tanpa menunggu datangnya malam hari. Karena bagiku Bulan Sabit dan Bintang itu adalah mata indahmu. Dan aku berharap matamu ini selalu melihatku". Ucap Soonyoung kemudian mencium mata Jihoon yang tertutup.

"Kedua, adalah Hidungmu yang selalu mengeluarkan nafas termanis. Aku sangat bahagia, bahwa kau sudah terlahir didunia ini. Dan sekarang nafasmu adalah separuh dari nafasku". Lanjut Soonyoung Kemudian Soonyoung mencium hidung Jihoon.

"Dan terakhir adalah Bibirmu. Dengan bibir merah cantikmu itu dapat membuatku tidak bisa bertahan untuk tidak menciummu. Bibirmu yang selalu mengeluarkan suara yang indah. Bibirmu yang selalu menampilkan gummy smile yang membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan juga Bibirmu yang akan selalu menjadi kecanduanku."

"Mata, Hidung dan Bibirmu itu adalah yang aku sukai. Dan hanya untukku. Milikku."

Keduanya saling terdiam, kemudian Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon, mempersempit jarak antar keduanya. Hembusan nafas kedua sudah saling beradu/?, Soonyoung sudah menutup kedua matanya begitu pula Jihoon. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan berciuman.

"Dino, waktunya tidur maknae." Ucap Seungcheol membuat kedua kaum Adam -Soonyoung Jihoon- itu terkejut bukan main. Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung dan Soonyoung hampir terjatuh dari kursi yang dia duduki.

"Tapi hyung, ini wajib di tonton" Sahut Dino. Yang ternyata sedari tadi menonton mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal/?.

"Sejak Hyung memeluk Jihoon Hyung." Jawab Dino. Jihoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

'Awas kau maknae' Batin Jihoon

'Dasar maknae kurang ajar, mengganggu aktifitas kami.' Batin Soonyoung

"Ahh, maaf mengganggu kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian berdua." Ucap Seungcheol kemudian menarik lebih tepatnya menjewer telinga sang maknae untuk keluar kamar Jihoon. Setelah 2kubu itu keluar *sebut saja Leader sama Maknae Seventeen, Soonyoung dan Jihoon mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri. Soonyoung melihat Jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Soonyoung pada Jihoon. Rupanya Soonyoung masih ingin mencium bibir ranum Jihoon.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon singkat, mungkin terlalu malu. Kemudian Jihoon masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mengajak Soonyoung yang masih berdiam diri menatapnya bingung. Lalu Soonyoung juga mengikuti Jihoon masuk kedalam kamar, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saranghae Lee Jihoon" Ucap Soonyoung.

"Hmm" gumam Jihoon.

"Hanya 'hmm'?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Nado saranghae Kwon Soonyoung". Jawab Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum puas dan senang.

"Puas?" Ucap Jihoon.

"Sangat, sangat, sangat puas sayang" Jawab Soonyoung.

"Berhenti merayuku, dan lepaskan pelukan mu ini, akhh, aku tidak bisa bernafas Kwon bodoh".

"Baiklah. Tapi kita tidur bersama bagaimana?" Sahut Soonyoung.

"JANGAN HARAP".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini? asdfghjklasdfghjkl!!

Kyaaaaa, aku tidak tau apa yang sudah aku tulis.. ToT

Sebenarnya ini FF udah lama aku tulis. Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. :3

Aku tidak tau lagi sekarang. Untuk ff Stay, otakku lagi buntu.. xD -0- Mungkin bakalan lama updatenya.. Mian.. -0-

Terimakasih yang udah Review Fav Follow ff Stay.. #Bow90

Sekian dan Terimakasih

Jan lupa Review Juseyo..!!


End file.
